Stargazer Meets Bath
by Starimus
Summary: Age of Extinction AU, where there was no reason for Prime to leave (or yet, I guess), and he and the other 'Bots live with the Yeagers (and occasionally Shane). Sequel to "Prime Meets Bath." In which it's Stargazer's turn, and she is the opposite of delighted


**A/N**

 **SO, I finally decided to make a sequel to** _ **Prime Meets Bath**_ **! This one's got more action, though I regret to inform you that it is not very long at all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stargazer Meets Bath**

* * *

Summer. The most dreadful time to be on the planet Earth.

She absolutely hates it.

The humans, the animals, the heat. Especially the heat. It all comes out in summer, and she can't even run an Earth mile without overheating.

She hates it all.

And none of the others can do anything either. All they can do is fight for shade, and then fight some more when it moves.

Every solar cycle.

The Prime is the worst when it comes to doing anything about her misery. He refuses to take her somewhere without suffocating heat, and all he does during the solar cycle is lie around recharging when he isn't breaking up fights between the others.

At night, more recharging.

This solar cycle is no different.

At least she can get any space she wants. All she has to do is walk over to one of the prone 'Bots and they all move.

Even the Prime.

Or that's what she thought would happen when she got up to leave the barn. Opening the Cybertronian-sized door, it's like walking into a wall of solid heat, and she's surprised to see the mech sitting in the sunlight in vehicle mode.

"Why aren't you in the shade?"

His engine stutters, obviously startled out of recharge, and he transforms, rising to his full height. Before he can say anything, Cade walks past from the side of the barn and waves up at her.

"Oh, hey, Stargazer."

"Human."

He laughs. After being called "Human" for half a year, he finds it funny.

The femme looks back at the mech, giving him a once-over.

"Did you wax and polish yourself?"

"No. Cade washed me."

She raises an optical ridge.

"He what?"

"It was quite enjoyable."

"Did he put you to recharge?"

"Perhaps. However, I doubt it would affect you in the same way."

She takes a step closer, folding her servos over her chassis.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not necessarily."

"Try me."

"Very well, then."

He turns around and walks over to the house, kneeling down to speak to Cade, who's sitting on the porch steps. They exchange a few lines and Cade grins before they both stand.

She completely ignores them when they go around to the side of the barn, instead dimming her optics so she can glare at the sun.

She hears something like a failed attempt to stifle a laugh behind her, and a moment later she jumps at the feeling of unbearably _cold_ water splashing against her heel strut.

"What in _Pit_!"

She spins around, brightening her optics to focus on the two. She's surprised they tried such a thing, but she's shocked to see it's the Prime with the hose in hand.

"What the _frag_ is _wrong_ with you?!"

"You said 'Try me.'"

"You have fun with that." The human, surprisingly wise, decides to walk back to the house.

Stargazer narrows her optics at the Prime.

"Don't you even–"

He releases the pressure on the hose and sprays her chassis. She startles back and her optics widen. Her plating loosens, slowly lifting up as she moves one pede to the side.

One. Two. Three.

He bolts to the side in time with her launch forward, and she proceeds to chase him, occasionally receiving a short spray as he struggles not to trip over the length of the hose.

"Come here!"

In the end, he slips on mud, like he did earlier, and she can't stop in time to _not_ plow into him. They both go down, and Stargazer's back up almost immediately.

She looks down at him and steps on the section of hose next to her before he can spray her.

"You should have known better."

"You challenged me."

She smiles innocently. "I know."

He stands, leaving the hose on the ground, and she looks over his muddied frame.

"You could use a bath."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes, yes, I know, this is about a third of the length of the first one. But there may be more in the future. It may become a series, in which case I'll put them all in one fic. But maybe not, so don't get your hopes up.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Constructive criticism always appreciated!**


End file.
